


some people say love

by titowrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 99 liners as extras, College AU, Established Minbin, M/M, bc i love them, best bro han jisung, no plot just bros hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: “you’re weird.” jisung repeated, minho shrugging with a giant grin on his face. jisung reached over to toss one of changbin’s pillows at his head. “just admit you waited for changbin hyung, that you’re grossly in love and wanted to kiss your stupid boyfriend hello but you were too ashamed to text him.”changbin whined at the mention, pouting childishly at jisung. “‘m not stupid.” but jisung was too busy staring minho down to acknowledge him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	some people say love

**Author's Note:**

> title from day6’s beautiful feeling

changbin was  _ over  _ college. 

“i think it’s time to drop out.” his face buried in the textbook spread in front of him, a resounding  _ shh _ answering him from the table next to him. he shot the study group next to them an annoyed glance, to which jisung just giggled to, earning them another shush from the gangly group of freshmen.

jisung continued to scribble notes into his notebook, always concentrating better when he’s physically scratched words onto paper rather than on a keyboard. the only setback to this method was changbin plucking pens out of his hands when he was ready to call their study dates quits. 

it took three stolen pens and two mechanical pencils until jisung ran out of spare utensils to write with, whining annoyingly when changbin began to pack up, both ignoring the dirty looks being thrown their way for the noise. 

“ _ hyung _ . i have two pages left! let’s just finish.” jisung tugged changbin’s sleeves to pause his movements, but the older continued to stuff his bag one handed, and jisung knew it was a lost cause. 

pouting as he too started packing up, he whined cutely underneath his breath, even huffing an annoyed scoff at the shushing continuing to come their way from the other table. 

changbin, amused and exhausted cooed at him, tickling under his chin until he was swatted away. 

“hyung will buy you something to eat, let’s go.” no longer caring about the noise, the younger sat up excitedly at the mention of dinner, both waving enthusiastically at the glares following out of the library. 

-

“jisung, do you think i’ll get my money back if i drop out before the next semester starts?”

jisung coughed as he slurped his noodles, brow furrowing at the older as he tried to not choke on his food. he took a large gulp of water before answering him. “binnie hyung, you’re not dropping out.”

changbin poured in thought, glancing at the passerby’s outside of the convenience store they sat at. 

“i think if i ask them this week i might make the cut to get a full refund.” changbin stabbed a sausage with one of his toothpicks, stuffing the whole thing into his mouth, cheeks puffing out. jisung reached over to pinch one, and changbin slapped his hand away with muffled cries. 

“you’re not leaving college.” jisung spoke with finality, stealing one of changbin’s sausages despite the older shielding them away from him. 

changbin, in mock outrage, stole the younger’s drink, and the two began a war of theft, ending in their whole meals being split together. 

when their stomachs were satisfied, and the sun long since set, they walked in the direction of their dorms, standing close to fight off the chill of the night. 

“hyung, you’re just joking right?” jisung asked after a few too many minutes of silence. his voice seemed just the perfect middle ground of concern and lightness, like he knew changbin was being silly, but needed to make sure things were okay. 

changbin smiled at him, and jisung fidgeted underneath his appreciative gaze, feeling awkward for the too honest talk. 

“you’re so sweet, sungie.” changbin threw an arm around the younger when jisung began to push away from him in embarrassment. “hyung is just playing.” he could’ve dropped it there, but the concern jisung had for him helped push his honest words out, knowing jisung wouldn't have asked if he hadn’t wanted to hear it. “the semester’s hard, i’m not doing as well as i hoped. and you know how i feel when i have to put more work in than i want to.” jisung cuddled closer to him as his words grew softer, a silent comfort that he was listening. “sometimes the idea of quitting makes me feel better, but you know i won’t do it.”

jisung nodded, understanding where he was coming from. changbin knew jisung would get it, out of their friends, jisung would probably get it the most. the younger had had a pretty rough year prior for this one, missing almost a month of classes for health reasons. jisung doesn’t like to talk about it much, but he’s always the first to notice when someone’s feeling down or anxious, and always tries his hardest to bring them up. changbin thinks he’s just trying to help them before any of them get as bad as he was. 

“if you need anything hyung, i’m here.” was all jisungs said, and changbin believed it deeply. 

-

back at the dorms, jisung followed changbin into his building, waving at the RA who didn’t bother to remind them to sign in. 

“i love chan.” jisung admitted out of nowhere, walking down the hallway of the dorms. 

“bang?” changbin questioned, pulling out his keys as they reached his door. 

“pfft, what? no. your RA,  _ lee  _ chan.” jisung scoffed, pushing his way passed changbin once the door was open, causing the other to whine at the rudeness the younger showed. 

“are you saying that you  _ don’t  _ love chan hyung?” changbin followed him in and double took at the figure sitting on his roommates bed, jisung paying him no mind as he sprawled on changbin’s bunk with no hesitation. 

“of course i love channie hyung, he’s my favorite hyung!” jisung stretched, his tiny fists curling up as he groaned, “no offense, minho.”

changbin glanced over to the other, who finally decided to pay them some attention, pulling out his earphones and smiled at them lazily. 

“none taken, but mostly because i did not hear what you said.” minho set aside the computer, which did not belong to him changbin wanted to point out, waving cutely at changbin’s staring. 

“what are you doing here?” changbin asked, removing his outer layers, and tossing them carelessly onto his desk chair. he reached over the hit jisung on the side, the youngest squawking loudly despite it not being too hard, but quickly began to remove his own jacket to set aside as well. 

“ah, i was in the area.” minho leaned backward, legs rising with his stretch and resting his weight on the wall behind him. “yeonjunnie said i could hang around, let me use his computer to watch netflix.”

jisung gave him a judging look. “you’re weird. why wouldn’t you just leave when he did? yeonjun hyung is too nice to kick you out.” 

minho just laughed, causing jisung’s already perplexed stare to grow even more confused. 

“you’re weird.” jisung repeated, minho shrugging with a giant grin on his face. jisung reached over to toss one of changbin’s pillows at his head. “just admit you waited for changbin hyung, that you’re grossly in love and wanted to kiss your stupid boyfriend hello but you were too ashamed to text him.”

changbin whined at the mention, pouting childishly at jisung. “‘m not stupid.” but jisung was too busy staring minho down to acknowledge him.

minho’s smile grew more amused, now holding the pillow jisung had thrown to his chest. “you’re right jisungie,” the dancer's voice sang, “i waited for hours so i could give binnie the biggest kiss, wanted to hold his dumb face and give my stupid boyfriend the grossest kiss imaginable, and then i was going to take off his–“

jisung began to sing loudly with his hands over his ears with each passing word, and minho could barely be heard over the sound, stopping to laugh at the younger’s reaction instead. 

changbin whined  _ again  _ finally pulling the two best friends’ focus to where he stood in just a t shirt and joggers, annoyed at being ignored. “i’m  _ not  _ stupid. and my face isn’t dumb.” his voice higher in pitch, the two others immediately softening and laughing at the act, causing changbin to pout harder. 

“okay binnie, you’re not stupid.” jisung admitted, tugging the other forward to cuddle him on his own bed. “but your face  _ is  _ dumb.” changbin tried to reach up to retaliate, face contorted in false rage, but the younger reacted faster to keep his hands down at his sides, giggling at the response. 

the two playfully fought with one another for a few more minutes, changbin successfully achieving revenge when he managed to bite at jisung’s exposed bicep. the younger let out a high pitched scream that had them both laughing breathlessly. 

they both calmed when minho stepped close to hover over changbin’s bed, staring at the two with the intensity only minho could manage so casually. 

“okay.” was all he said, and changbin blinked cluelessly at him. jisung huffed, still somehow more intuned with minho’s thought process than changbin is. 

“okay  _ what  _ hyung?” jisung was truly the only one who managed to get away with talking to minho without being terrorized, and changbin  _ loved  _ to see the two interact. his amusement for their dynamic hadn’t always been the case, especially when he assumed they were definitely going to start dating jisung’s sophomore year. during jisung’s break from school, they saw just as much as minho as they did jisung, and changbin assumed it had been safe to guess there was more than just friendship there. not that changbin hadn’t gone out of his way to check on jisung as much as minho, they all hopped in from time to time to keep an eye on their friend, but minho’s dedication to jisung was something they all noticed. changbin hadn’t been jealous, wasn’t wired in that way to wish it him over jisung, especially not when he needed as many people in his corner as possible. but changbin had assumed, so later when jisung was back at school full time, and minho had asked him out, officially and not just as friends, changbin was quite surprised. it took some convincing from both minho and jisung, mostly that he wasn’t some rebound for something that went wrong with them, but quickly learned from the both of them (to minho’s embarrassment) that minho had always had feelings for changbin, it just took him a while to admit them. changbin trusted them easily, and quickly jumped into pursuing a relationship with a crush he was sure wouldn’t have ever been reciprocated. 

changbin blinked back to the present, where minho now raised a pretty eyebrow at jisung, ignoring changbin entirely. changbin giggled, use to minho’s antics and the way he solely focused on one person at a time. 

“ _ okay  _ jisung, you can leave now.” minho drawled like the younger should have understood, and it seemed as he did because all jisung did was scoff. 

“no! i’m cuddling binnie hyung.” he stuck his tongue out and tightened his hold, changbin groaning like it hurt physically. jisung repeatedly squeezed his hold, and changbin continued to make the same noise until they were both in hysterics again, minho biting back a grin and rolling his eyes. 

“now now, sungie.” minho chastised, poking at the younger’s neck to get him to squirm. “don’t break changbinnie, he’s fragile. i would very much like to keep him, you know.” 

minho saying sweet things like that always hit changbin in two ways. one, he usually had to take it with a grain of salt because minho was  _ never  _ serious. and two, he’d get incredibly flustered because minho  _ always  _ meant what he said. 

jisung giggled again, and it took changbin a moment to realize it was at  _ him  _ this time, that jisung could feel the slight heat from his tight hold on the older. the younger turned toward him to wink at him away from minho’s view point, and untangled himself before changbin could retaliate again, he was already off the bed. 

jisung got up close to minho’s face, who didn’t bother to back up at the intrusion, always ready to face jisung’s lack of shame head on. the two stared at each other in silence, eye contact holding long enough for changbin to rearrange himself so he lied under his covers, letting the two best friends have their silent conversation in peace. 

finally, minho brought a hand up to squeeze jisung’s face, and the other whined and pushed him away, rubbing his abused cheek. 

_ “fine.  _ i’m leaving.” jisung tussled changbin’s hair aggressively, earning another slap from him that had him laughing as he pulled his jacket back on. 

“felix and seungmin are having some gaming night in their room,” minho mentioned, removing his sweater over his head. “said to stop by if you like.” 

changbin smiled at the information minho shared, the little ways minho still made sure jisung wasn’t alone, despite practically kicking him out of  _ changbin’s  _ room. jisung quickly grew excited, pulling his phone out to let them know he was on the way, giving minho a half hearted hug and waving goodbye to them both, shutting the door a little too loudly behind him. 

minho turned to him in the silence of the room, eyes wide like he was scandalized by jisung’s departure. changbin giggled, lifting the corner of the sheet to silently invite minho in to join him. 

in no hurry, minho set his sweater aside and took his time plugging in his phone to the spare charger changbin kept for him, finally settling in next to changbin and stretching around him much like a cat would. like liquid, the two bodies joined almost instantly, minho’s arms settling behind changbin’s head, changbin wrapping his arms around minho’s thin waist, their legs tangling together. 

minho usually ruins the sweetness of their snuggling by making a comment about his arm falling asleep under changbin’s head, or hissing when changbin’s cold fingers touched the bare skin of his back. and changbin usually ruins it more by reacting falsely agitated in his most annoying voice, to which minho usually mimics until they’re both positively  _ over  _ it and finally shut the other up by a kiss or two. 

but at this current moment, changbin settled his face directly into minho’s neck, breathing in the scent of him that always felt familiar and new at the same time. like everywhere minho went without him stuck to his skin for changbin to piece together. 

the two weren’t as codependent as most couples go, they spent quite a bit a time apart if needed. it’s why jisung sometimes encouraged them to admit their affection, forcibly calling them out when they hold back their sentiments to each other. and while changbin loves it, wouldn't ask jisung to stop, it’s also not necessary. 

changbin loves  _ this  _ part. the part when it’s just them, before minho starts teasing him and before changbin starts to annoy him. but he also love those parts too. gets just as much of a rise out of bickering with minho when he does breathing him in. 

he pushed his face impossibly closer, humming into his boyfriend’s neck, lips very softly grazing the skin there. it’s not enough to be a kiss, just a reminder to both him and minho that it  _ could  _ be, smiles both growing on their faces at the thought. 

“your hair smells like old books.” minho commented, nose pressed deep into his scalp, not pulling away. 

“thank you, you smell like yeonjun.” changbin answered, pulling an airy laugh from the older boy. 

they quieted once more, and minho adjusted in his hold, changbin waiting for the complaints to start, excited and exhausted all at once, because as much as he loved to play, he was  _ very  _ comfortable. 

changbin was pulled away from his spot in minho’s neck, whining and catching minho’s smirk for just a second, his vision blurring as minho titled his head up to press a kiss to his lips. 

the younger hummed happily into the kiss, surprised by the change of routine, knowing minho liked to get changbin rowdy and playful before giving in. the kiss was long, but soft and unhurried, lazy in the way minho gets when he doesn’t want to move around too much. 

minho pulled away and kissed each of changbin’s eyes before he opened them, probably catching sight of changbin’s smirk because before he could comment on the cute action, minho was kissing him again with more force. 

the deeper kiss had changbin giggling, breathless and amused at the same time. the urge to tease minho and let minho get away with it were both pulling changbin at opposite ends, and he was tempted to stop the kiss to do just that. 

but minho’s lips were soft, his hands curling softly at his neck and the back of his head, changbin’s own fingers tight around his waist, the sheet getting tangled around their legs. changbin was starting to forget why he wanted to stop in the first place. 

his lungs were begging for air, and just as he grew lightheaded, minho pulled away to kiss his jaw, his heavy panting filling changbin’s ears with the sweetest sounds, his gut tightening at the intimacy. 

changbin whined, but this time from a very different feeling, minho’s light bites to his jaw sending sparks through his body. minho’s dark eyes greeted him when he rose his head back up, and changbin once against lost his breath at the sight of him. 

minho’s smiled at him once, cocky and proud, but the love dancing in his eyes had changbin not minding it. 

minho leaned back in, and changbin was lost in it again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, it’s been a while! if anyone has checked this out after coming from my day6 works, welcome back, sorry i’ve left jaepil alone for awhile. as usual, i’m ALWAYS waiting around for inspiration to hit for more, but i’ve decided to detour with a little bit of stray kids!! there will be more in the future, so please stick around!! 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this, despite how Nothing happens at all, and i might revisit this setting! i was thinking of writing back story to minbin, if anyone’s interested? 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, comments are greatly appreciated, i get nervous to reply but i read every one of them!


End file.
